


In Which Asahi Acquires a Baby

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: Asahi wants to know why Suga and Tanaka assume he'd be a good (yet overprotective) dad.The proof presents itself immediately.Birthday fic for Nishinoya Yuu.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	In Which Asahi Acquires a Baby

"You'd totally be the overprotective dad that thinks his baby's going to break with the smallest movements, who'd cry in panic when the baby cries, who'd wipe their hands every move they make to toddle on the ground."

"Yeah, Asahi would be the sweetest yet most overbearing dad, buying all the accesories in existence to have all his bases covered. Though... I can't imagine him dating."

Sugawara and Tanaka tilt their heads, examining Asahi while he fidgets on the bench on the opposing side of the table. The diner is peaceful, the low hum of hushed conversations and tinkling of porcelain and glass setting a lovely ambience that Asahi can't enjoy because of the sudden talk of "babies and girlfriends" his friends have engaged in to amuse themselves at his cost. 

"Y-You know how girls get scared of me. B-but why do you say I'd be a good dad? H-how would you know?"

His friends glance at each other and share a teasing smirk, just in time for Daichi and Noya to come in the diner.

"Evening."

"Guys!!! Hi!!! Sorry we took so long!"

Ah, Noya makes a loud entrance, as always, while Daichi discretely apologizes for his rowdiness. Noya runs, and drops himself next to Asahi as if the seat was a bouncy castle, then immediately throws his arms around Asahi's neck. 

"Asahi!!! I'm hungry! Share! Ahhh!" He opens his mouth wide, waiting for a piece of food to be placed in it, to which Asahi, as always, obliges with an embarassed smile. "Mmm! 'Tis goof!" Noya says while he chews messily, some of the sauce from the meat dribbling from one corner of his lips, his cheeks full like a squirrel's. 

Asahi sighs and dabs at his lips and cheek with a napkin, "Noya, sit properly and chew slowly. Stop making a mess."

Noya swallows without having completely chewed down on his portion of pork ("He'll get sick," Asahi thinks.) and then leans himself more against into Asahi's side. "Aww, Asahi, I'm tired, have patience with me. Now, ahhh!" He says, asking to be fed once more.

Suga's and Tanaka's smirks are now directed towards Daichi, who smirks back. They whisper among themselves, "And Asahi wonders why we know he'd be an overbearing dad."

Daichi laughs softly, "Overbearing dad _and_ boyfriend."

Suga and Tanaka chuckle. Right. They can't imagine Asahi dating in general, they can only picture him with Nishinoya.

...

They are ready to leave, and Asahi offers to accompany Noya home before heading back to his place. The others say their goodbyes and walk away together, leaving them both in front of the diner.

"Agh, Asahi-san... I ate too much."

Asahi huffs a laugh through his nose and smiles fondly at his friend, speaking in a soft tone. "As you tend to do."

Noya steps right in front of him and lifts his arms up, stretching his hands open, doing a grabby gesture. "Up!"

Asahi can't resist but laugh while he lowers himself so Noya can climb on his back. He crawls and clings, like a monkey or a koala, and rests his head on Asahi's shoulder, face partially buried in his neck. He sighs softly, and Asahi feels different kinds of warm. 

"Asahi-san, you're so big and warm and nice, like a teddy bear."

Asahi stiffens and inhales sharply, holding his breath. "Asahi... Azumane... I really like you."

"I like you, too," he breathes out shakily.

Noya squirms, kicks, and whines while rubbing his face on his shoulder, "Nooo! I like, like you! I love you, Azumane!" 

If Noya cannot feel the violent pounding of his heart and how his entire body is trembling...

"I love you, too, Yuu."

"Mmm, good. Now carry me in your arms or I'm gonna puke all over your back. My stomach is getting pressed up here."

Asahi yelps and scrambles to move Noya and cradle him in his arms. _Like a baby._

Ah, he sees it now. He finds he likes the thought, babying Noya, perhaps babying a kid of their own with Noya at his side someday. Asahi lets himself go, flow with the mood, and presses kisses on Noya's face and hair while gently rubbing his scalp with his fingertips, producing adorable sighs and yawns.

"I love you so much, Yuu. Now, sleep while I get you home."

He feels one of Noya's hands bunch up some of the fabric of his shirt over his chest in his grip, grabbing at Asahi and creating as much closeness between them as he can. "Home... Take me to your home. Let's cuddle and sleep."

Asahi stops in his tracks and turns, obliging.

_Our home. Someday..._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ContrastMinds on Twitter, because I have more fluffy and funny Haikyuu fics to come (next will be KenHina and YamaTsukki)! 
> 
> And check out my DaiSuga, KiriBaku, and MiriTama fics here on Ao3.


End file.
